A very Special 4th fo July
by TheWeirdEmoGurl
Summary: Latvia & Sealand go to the fair and their day ends rather sweetly  .Fluff!
1. The Big Question

**(I do not own Hetelia Axis Powers, I do not own any of the characters. This is T for Flufff! 3 Will start teh Secodn chapter if I get good reveiws ^^ Im sorry if there are a few incorrect words and grammar..I was abit rushed, due to a graduation party . Will make corrections asap!)**

It was the 4th of July, and Sealand and Latvia had made plans to go by themselfs to a fair and to see a firework show. It was a hot and sticky day, the sun beat down on the pavement outside and Sealand and Latvia had started walking to where they where holding the show. Sealand had been awfully quiet, so Latvia decided to break the silence.

"I wonder what the fireworks will look like! I bet they willl be pretty" He said, smiling. He turned to Sealand.

"Sealand? You okay?" Latvia asked worridly. Sealand shook his head and blinked several times.

"Huh? Oh yeah! im fine!" he replied. He gave Latvia a half-heartd smile. Latvia sighed abit and nodded.

"Okie dokie.." Sealand looked down at teh ground as he walked and Latvia looked all around. After about ten minutes of walking and silence, Latvia decided to break the silence again.

"Hey, Sealand?" asked Latvia.

"Yeah?" Sealand replied, still looking at the ground.

"Do you think there will be lots of stuff to do till it gets dark enough to let the fireworks start?" He said. He honestly didn't care, but it gave him a reason to break the silence.

"Yeah..It'll be extra special.." Sealand said, a smile tugging at the cornors of his lips. Latvia looked around and heard music playing. Fair music. Latvia bounced up and down.

"I can hear the fair music playing, Sealand!" Latvia yelled in a shrill voice. Sealand smiled.

"Lets hurry up then!" Sealand said happily. It was nice to know he was happier now and maybe he'll be less quiet. Sealand and Latvia ran towards the music till they met a wide area, with a big banner stretched across a road, reading 'Happy 4th fo July!' Latvia smiled wide and looked around. There where stands selling lemonade and hotdogs, a gigantic ferris wheel, lots of diffrent rides, and games. Latvia's eyes widened. Sealand began to worry. There where lots of people there. Latvia dragged Sealand into the middle of a big crowd. His eyes widended more as he saw a game stand with a giant stuffed panda bear.

"SEALAND! Can you PPPLLLLEEEAAAASSSEEE win me the panda!" Latvia begged. All you had to do was hit a target with a dart gun that shot out plastic darts. Like a Nerf gun. Sealand smiled and placed three, one dollar bills on the stand. They handed him a nerf gun (Figures XD) and they gave him 3 darts. The first one missed. So he tried again. The second one missed. Sealand began sweating and Latvia whimpered. He aimed, held the gun as still as possible and shot. The panda bear came crashing down, straight into Latvia's arms. Latvia laughed and hugged it tightly.

"THANK YOU, PETER!" He said shrilly.

"Heh, your welcome" Sealand said with a wide smile. He looked up at the sky. It was now a darker blue, but he could still barley see the sun.

"Can we go get something to eat ..?" Latvia said. He looked down at his fluffy panda.

"Sure! Why not?" Sealand said happily. He had some money.

"Yay! My tummy was starting to growl!" Latvia said with a small smile. He pointed at a snowcone stand.

"A snowcone? That wont fill you up!" Said Sealand.

"B-But..." Latvia whimpered. Sealand frowned abit and then hugged him.

"Alright.." He smiled abit and Latvia cheered up instantly.

"One...Uhm...Cherry snowcone!" Latvia told the lady behind the stand. It was a $1.50, and Sealand gave her the money. Latvia happily ate his snowcone. Sealand watched him and grinned. "Nommy?" Sealand said, smirking.

"Yus" Latvia replied. His lips and tongue turned red.

"Your making a mess!" Sealand laughed. Latvia looked down at the red drops that covered his shirt and the red that ran over his fingers and down his arms.

"Oops..." Latvia said. He shrugged.

"Its okay" Sealand said. He smiled abit and looked around.

"Wanna go on a ride?" Sealand said happily.

"Can we! Do you have enough money?" Latvia said. He sounded so excited.

"Course I do! Lets go on the ferris wheel!" Sealand said with a huge, wide smile.

"Yay!" Latvia screeched and dragged him to the feris wheel. It was darker now, and they turned the lights on. The ferris wheel lights flashed diffrent colors and everything looked beautiful. They got onto the ferris wheel and slowley went up. Latvia whimpered as they went up and Sealand wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Its okay..I wont let anything happen to you.." Sealand said softly to Latvia. Latvia's cheeks turned red and he gently nuzzled into Sealand.

"Latvia..I wanna ask you something...Its..very important.." Sealand said slowley. Latvia looked up at him and nodded.

"Sure.. What is it?" Latvia asked curiously. Sealand put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a black box. He opened it, revealing a gold wedding band.

"Will you marry me?"

(**It gives me the chills just READING it! Omg..3 Reveiws are much appreciated! I'll only write the second chapter if I get some good reveiws ^^ Sorry guys! Love you, my chibi's! 3 )**


	2. Rejected Then Accepted

**(better? Im not sure..Im thinkin bout restarting..I got caught up in this chapter too I think ^^" Im sorry guys! I will try harder with my next fanfic :) Love you guys! Thansk for advice nad reveiws! And yes, Latvia and Sealand are much older and have been together for abit. Not years and years, but a while. I know they would'nt actually celebrate 4th of July but thsi fanfic is for a friend. Sorry again guys! Reveiws are appreciated :) )**

"S-Sealand...Y-Your k-kidding! D-Dont you think its a-abit..E-Early?" They where sitting at the top of the Ferris Wheel and gently rocking back and forth.

"I-I dunno..I-Im sorry.." Sealand stuttered and began putting the box back in his pocket. Latvia grabbed his wrist.

"No! I l-love you, Peter, but we should take it slow is all im saying.." Latvia said, looking into Sealands eyes. He looked like he would burst into tears. Sealand bit his lip and nodded.

"Do you mind going home..? Im tired.." Sealand said, strainging to keep from crying.

"The fireworks havent started yet though!" Latvia replied. Sealand rolled his eyes abit. Latvia's jaw dropped and he turned away from him.

"Fine.." Latvia said with abit of a snarl. Sealand was starting to wish he hadn't proposed. He was rejected. It felt as if he was just shot through the heart. The ferris wheel went down and Sealand and Latvia got off.

"Im hot.." Sealand said.

"Lets go stand under that tree till the fireworks start.." Latvia said. His voice sounded cold and cruel. What had happened to the sweet, warm, kind voice that Sealand knew? They walked off, over to the tall tree and sat down. A squirrle abandoned a nut to run away from them. Latvia sat down and Sealand leaned against a tree.

"When will you accept my proposal..? I love you..I know I seem insane for asking after only a short time but, I know your the one! I can feel it, Ravis!" Sealand said. His eyes began to tear up.

"Im not rejecting you, but it se-" Latvia got cut off by Sealand.

"You did reject me! If you don't wanna get married, thats fine, but it took a long time to build up the courage to ask and I was afraid of being rejected, so you know what I said?" Latvia shook his head. Sealands voice began to tremble. "I-I told myself 'He loves me, he won't reject m-me..' " Sealand began to cry. He wept quietly into his hands. Latvia really did want to accept, but he didn't wanna get hurt or rush Sealand..He crouched down and hugged Sealand. Sealand hid his face in Latvia's neck.

"Im sorry..I do wanna marry you..I will..I love you.." Latvia said quietly. Sealand smiled abit. "C-Can I start over?" He said. Latvia nodded and Sealand nodded back.

"R-Ravis, will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring. Latvia's eye began to water and he nodded.

"Yes..I will..I love you.." Sealand put the ring on his finger and smiled.

"Im glad..." A loud boom was heard, along with a sudden flash of light in the sky. The fireworks had started. They where loud and colorful. They where beautiful. It was the best day of their lives. When they got home, they lay down in bed, cuddling and Sealand said

"I love you, Ravis.." and Latvia always replied,

"I love you too.."


End file.
